


Walk This Way

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: set 1972





	Walk This Way

He watched her leave the building, walk down the stairs and stop after a few more steps that took her out of the way of everybody else who was headed in or out of the building. Standing still like a calm island in a stormy sea, she was looking for him.

Sure, he could have called out, waved or made his location known in some other way, but he rather enjoyed observing her, looking at her, watching her figure it out on her own.

He still remembered how, a year ago, he had been watching her walk across campus, wondering who she was and whether to talk to her or not. Back then, he had already admired the confidence with which she held herself. It was present in the way she talked, stood and walked. It also had been the reason why he had shied away from her at first. This girl was going places, and she could swallow him whole – both was still true today, but he would forever be grateful to her for making the first move, and thereby giving him the courage to put his moves on her. If she hadn’t, he might just have let her walk away, and would have regretted it for the rest of his life.

Nowadays, he might not get to watch her walk around the university grounds as often as he used to, but instead got to watch her sitting at their kitchen table over a pile of books in one of his shirts or dancing around their tiny living space in her underwear, got to share breakfast, bath and bed with her – not a bad trade by any means.

If he played his cards right, he might get to watch her walk down the aisle to him one day. But that was still a long way off. For now, he was happy to see her face lit up as she spotted him and smilingly cross the grass to meet him so they could head home together. As long as she walked beside him, he would always be happy – even if he never got to admire her walk by again.

The End.


End file.
